


"Steve Rogers likes Ice cream and Kitchen sex"

by Prettyyoungtragedy



Series: Smut serie- Steve Rogers [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 17:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14218605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyyoungtragedy/pseuds/Prettyyoungtragedy
Summary: It’s Cap’s birthday, Tony throws a party, you wear a scandalous dress, and well Steve fucks you in the kitchen. Its glorious.





	"Steve Rogers likes Ice cream and Kitchen sex"

**Author's Note:**

> This is smut one shot fiction, with like a little plot behind it. Man I love writing bearded Cap smut hahaha! (I am such a hoe for it, smh) enjoy it, Drop me some feedback! So i know what to improve! yay!

Anthony Stark always threw the most extravagant parties, where half of New York attended. Everyone knows when you get an invite to the Stark tower, it's going to be the night of their lives. It was a little like the great gatsby whenever Tony had one of his shindigs, and it was always a welcome distraction to all the Avengers whenever he had one. 

This one was a little different, it's was Captain America’s birthday. Tony had his people organise only the best for it. The best catering, the best booze, the most VIP guest list. Although he knew all Cap wanted was to spend time with his Avengers family, a quiet evening was all he needs, as always.  
Tony always dialled it to eleven for Steve. 

The night of the party, everyone assembled in the massive rec area of the tower, waiting for Tony and Steve to arrive. It was supposed to be a surprise party, but you had no idea how this was going to work considering the amount of people here. 

You were sitting by the bar, with Thor and Sam. Entertaining their stupid questions as usual. Sam shamelessly flirting with you and well Thor trying to flirt with you but his Asgardian flirting just made you laugh. You were new to the team, you had only been around for a couple of months. But you had fit right in the moment you had signed up. 

Suddenly F.R.I.D.A.Y announces over the intercom that Tony and Steve are in the elevator, and everyone shuts up and waits with bated anticipation. 

The moment the elevator dings and Steve and Tony step through the glass doors, everyone jumps out and shouts Surprise!

Steve is startled at first but then a broad smile appears in his face as his friends all move forward to greet him. You step to the side and let Thor and Sam greet their friend, moving back to your seat at the bar. 

Bucky appears beside you, casually leaning against the bar with his metal arm, drink in hand. “So are you and Steve finally going to talk tonight?” He asks, it's a loaded question he knows what he is doing. 

“Whatever do you mean James?” You throw a question back at him, avoiding the answer. 

Bucky rolls his eyes and looks at you, “Don’t play coy missy.” Bucky smirked, “I see you.” 

You snorted and shrugged, choosing to ignore his questions and insinuations. Instead you look over at Steve, he is standing with Sam and Tony. Sam’s arm thrown around his broad shoulders, animatedly talking to Steve. Tony has an amused expression on his face as he is watching the exchange, then your eyes meet Steve's. 

And suddenly, it's like you're trapped in those sea blue orbs, unable to look away. A smile appears on his face, and he waves slightly at you. You smile back, what else were you going to do. 

“You suck” Bucky said, breaking your gaze from Steve as he stepped in front of you.

“Ugh what now Bucky?” You sighed. 

“Just go talk to him for fucks sake.” Bucky grumbled. 

“No.” You retorted. Making Bucky sigh, he downs his drink and places the glass on the bar before rolling his shoulders. 

“Right. I'll be back.” He announces then stalks away. 

You watch him for a moment, then look away. Watching the rest of the guests at the party enjoy themselves. Moments later, Bucky returns with Sam and Steve, he is dragging them to the bar, near where you sit.

“Steve, have you said hello to Y/N yet?” Bucky asked him. 

Steve turns to look at you, “No ...no I haven't. Hey you” he said, coming over to give you a hug. 

“Happy birthday Cap.” You replied, returning the hug.

“Thanks.” Steve mumbles awkwardly. 

Steve's gaze sweeps across your body. Be admired what you were wearing. a soft pink dress, it was the shade of the sunset after the rain, he thought. and your hair was loose, tumbling over your shoulders, he wanted to run his fingers through it. Helis gaze settled on your face again and he is distracted by your cherry colored lips. He wants to kiss them. 

Sam nudges Steve in the ribs, and he frowns looking at Sam. “You’re staring Cap.” Sam whispers but you hear him and you try to hide your smile. 

“Wow, you look…” Steve trailed off, 

“Doesn't Y/N look great Steve?” Bucky said, winking at you. 

“Uh yeah, you look good, so good. Very good. Nice uh shoes.” Steve said, stuttering over his words. You watch him wince a little at his awkwardness. 

“Smooth.” Bucky replied rolling his eyes again.

Steve throws Bucky a glare and then his gaze settled on you again.

“You don't look half bad yourself Cap.” You said with a laugh. 

Your laughter seems to make him relax slightly. You and Steve had never had a conversation out of work. It was always missions, suits, and battle strategy talk with the two of you. In fact you had never been alone in a room with him either.  
You always felt Steve avoided you, but then again you avoided him as well. It wasn't that you didn't like Steve, it was more of the fact that he made you blush and no man ever made you blush. He was always a flustered mess around you and vice versa. You two were just terrible together. Mumbling and fumbling over your words, couldnt get far away from each other, fast enough. The whole team had seen it. It was rather embarrassing for two grown adults to act that way. 

Now sitting here with Steve, Bucky and Sam. You felt at ease, Bucky and Sam made the conversation. Steve added a few things while you sat in silence sipping your drink and laughing occasionally at Sam's jokes. 

The entire time, Steve's gaze kept falling to you. The way your shoulders move when you laughed, the way the dress shifted against your gorgeous figure, the way your soft hair kept falling into your face and how you casually tossed it over your shoulder. It was so graceful, it entranced him but it also did other things to him in other places and he had to look away and think of something else, to stop himself from getting turned on. 

Suddenly, Sam and Bucky excused themselves, leaving you and Steve alone. You had no idea what to say to him. Steve cleared his throat and took a long sip of his drink, he could hear your heart beating rapidly in your chest. He felt as nervous as you sounded. 

“So, a century old huh?” You said, and almost immediately mentally kicking yourself for saying that. It was such a dumb conversation starter. 

“A whole one hundred years.” Steve nodded. 

“How does it feel?” You asked as Steve takes a seat beside you, both of you facing the other guests at the party now. 

“Strange and good at the same time” He replied, he looks at you. His gaze falling to your legs, where your dress is riding up your thighs. Steve quickly looks away, and sips his drink. He has to shift in his seat and adjust himself. 

“Well you look good for someone who is old enough to be my great grandfather.” You say jokingly, and this earns you a chuckle from Steve.

“Still pretty virile though.” He joked, you had taken a sip of your drink when he said that and you immediately choked on it, spitting half of it out. It was the most unexpected comment. You were slightly stunned by it, as you burst out laughing. It was somewhere between a laugh and a choke really. 

“Oh shit are you okay?” Steve said.

You just nodded, as you tried to compose yourself. “Virile huh?” You said when you finally managed to stop choking. 

Steve laughed, “Very.” came his flirty response. What was happening, was Captain America actually flirting with you. He is usually a flustered mess around you. Maybe it was the alcohol. 

“Well, I wouldn’t be able to believe that without experiencing this virility, sorry Cap.” You shrugged flirtily. Steve’s eyes widened for a moment when he realized what you were hinting. 

“I’d be happy to prove it to you sometime,” He said, with a handsome smirk. Your heart jumps at this, suddenly your head is filled with filthy thoughts of Steve and you’re blushing again. Imagining what he looks like naked, what his sex face looked like, how he sounded in bed. It was all too much. 

“It’s a date.” You find yourself blurting out much to Steve’s surprise. He grin at you, devilishly as his gaze runs over your body. Steve is about to say something when Tony appears beside him. 

“Come on Cap! It’s time for cake and candles!” He exclaims, clapping Steve on one of his broad shoulders. Steve throws you an apologetic look and you just wave it off, 

“Yes Cap, let’s go blow out some candles and make a wish.” You winked at him, hopping off the bar stool. 

“I like this spirit.” Tony said to you, he puts his arm around your shoulders as the three of you walk towards the ridiculously patriotic decorated cake. 

_______________

The party continues, it goes from sophisticated and class to wild and very college house party like in a matter of hours. Sam is basically an out of control frat boy who forces everyone to drink way beyond their limits, Thor and Bucky don’t help the situation by chanting encouragements to Sam at every chance they get. 

You are thoroughly enjoying yourself though, trying to steer clear of drinking too much for fear of embarrassing yourself around Steve. Who hasn’t left your side since the two of you started your casual flirt earlier. He talks to you the entire time, becoming slightly annoyed whenever someone interrupts your conversation. 

By the end of the night when the guests are leaving and others have passed out in various areas of the compound, you are helping drunk Sam to his room. He is drunkenly stumbling beside you as you guide him through the hallways. 

“You are very pretty you know.” Sam said loudly, 

“Thank you Sam.” You replied, knowing he was drunk, and therefore going to yell everything he said. 

“But I can’t like you” He said, even louder. You wince and look around hoping no one can hear him. 

“And why is that?” You asked, gripping his arm as he almost walks into the wall. 

“Because Cap likes you.” He slurs, patting you on the head. 

“He does?” You said, looking at Sam in surprise. You had let go of his arm and he loses his balance, crashing straight into his bedroom door. “Oh fuck sorry Sam.” You quickly reach for him, and pull him to his feet as you opened the door. 

As you get Sam into bed and slip quietly out of his room, you see Steve walking down the hallway. 

“Hi you.” You said quietly. 

Steve smiles down at you, his eyes trailing across your scantily dress clad body. “Hello Y/N.” 

“Bed time for you?” You asked, as he fell into step beside you.

“Hmm…” He replied huskily. You could feel his eyes on you, there was a look in his eyes. It was evident lust. 

“Do you want to get some ice cream before bed?” You suggest, gesturing to the kitchen. Steve just nods and follows you into the kitchen. 

The two of you sit in the kitchen, opposite each other eating ice cream. Steve’s eyes keep wandering across your body and vice versa. You pick up another spoonful of the delicious cold chocolate ice cream and place it in your mouth,sucking on the spoon for an unnecessarily long time as you look at Steve, then you run your tongue across your upper lip. Moving slightly in your seat, dipping your shoulder so the strap of your dress falls of your shoulder.

Steve shifts in his seat, and runs his tongue across his lower lip, his eyes going to your shoulder then back to your mouth. You could cut the sexual tension in the room with a knife. You know what you’re doing to him, you can see the torturous lust on his face, 

Taking another spoonful of ice cream you put it in your mouth and a few melted drops fall onto your chest and dribble down the side of your mouth. Using your thumb you wipe it away, while maintaining eye contact with Steve. 

Suddenly he can’t handle it anymore, “Fuck this.” Steve said and he practically pounces across the counter at you. He tosses his ice cream aside, and is suddenly in front of you. His lips crashing against yours, in an hungry open mouthed kiss. 

Steve lifts you out of your seat, using his free arm he sweeps it across the counter, knocking off all the items on the countertop. They clatter to the floor noisily, but he doesn't care, he wants you and he wants you now. He places on you on the counter and you immediately pull him closer, pulling his shirt off. 

Your hands can’t get enough of him, they touch everywhere as does his. Steve kisses you deeply, enticingly, passionately. His hands tangled in your hair, before they slide down to the front of your dress and without warning, using both hands Steve rips your dress apart, splitting it straight down the front, exposing your naked body to him. 

You gasped, you weren't sure if it was from shock or arousal at this point. Demanding, horny Steve was so so hot. Steve groaned, 

“You’re weren’t wearing any underwear all night?” He said huskily as he takes in the sight of your nakedness. 

“Nope.” You replied biting your lip, he just shakes his head before his mouth his back on yours.

Steve places a hand on your chest and pulls away from the kiss, he runs his tongue across your lower lip, trailing it along your jaw, down to your ear, and then to your neck where he sucks a bruise into the skin at the base of your ear. You shiver with lust, at the sensation it creates within you. Arousal going straight between your legs. 

He suddenly pushes you down onto the counter, your back against the cold marble countertop and he lifts your legs over his shoulders. Trailing his tongue across your inner thighs, before coming to a stop at your core. You can’t help the moan that escapes your lips when his tongue glides across your clit, he repeats this motion, again and again. Until he has you tugging at his hair. Steve wraps his hands around your thighs, tightening his grip bruisingly and moves his tongue faster against your clit. Moments later you feel the sensation of your orgasm crashing over you as your legs shuddered and you gripped the edge of the counter. 

“F-Fuckkk Steve... “ You moaned, as you came hard pulling at his hair. Steve kisses his way up your body, leaving a wet trail of kisses as he does so. Until he captures your mouth in a kiss again. Your heart is thumping in your chest from your orgasm. 

“God I love hearing you say my name like that.” he murmured as he kissed your neck, he moves down to your breasts, palming them as he bites lightly at your nipples, causing you to moan again and arch your back off the countertop. 

Steve wraps his arm around your waist and pulls you up, so you’re sitting on the edge of the counter, he gets between your legs, before he unzips his pants and and you help him shove its down, freeing his cock. Steve looks into your eyes as he runs his index finger across your lower lip before slowly letting you suck on it, you take his cock in your hand and grip it, stroking it.

Steve inserts another finger into your mouth, and groans as he watches you tilt your head back, close your eyes and suck gently on his fingers and stroke his cock at the same time. His fingers digging into your back as he revels in the sensation you’re giving him. 

Removing his fingers from your mouth you open your eyes and look into his as Steve trails the wet digits down your jaw, then your neck, down, down, to your cunt. Running his index finger down the slick before inserting two fingers into you. You gasp at the sudden sensation, and your eyes fluttering shut for a moment as he begins to move them inside you. 

You grip his cock tighter and Steve bucks his hips into your hand. “God damn…” He murmured kissing your jaw, bruisingly. He presses his forehead to yours as you both use your hands to fuck each other. Suddenly Steve stops you, 

“Wait, I need to be inside you.” He said, huskily. And takes his fingers out of you. You guide his cock to your entrance and moan as he pushes into you slowly. You shift slightly on the countertop, as you take in his significant size. 

“F-Fuck” You both say simultaneously when he is buried inside you to the hilt. His arm wrapped around your waist and you hook your legs at the arch of his back and Steve begins to languidly move inside you.

The slow, steady sensation was tantalizing. He watches you as your face contorts with the pleasure of having him inside you. Hitting that perfect spot every time, it send a jolt through your body and you can feel each stroke building your orgasmic release. 

“You are so fucking pretty.” Steve said, as he kisses you. You snake your arms around his torso and hold him to you as he speeds up his thrusts. 

“So are you.” You murmured, kissing the base of his throat, and he moans softly at the sensation this gives him. 

“I’m not gonna last long, fuck.” He says, he is now fucking you harder against the counter and you know you are going to come soon.

You place open mouthed kisses along his neck, sucking and biting the skin as you do so. Your nails dragging across the skin on his back and before you know it, your orgasm hits you. And you’re moaning his name, pulling his hair and biting against Steve’s neck . He holds your body flush to his as he continues to fuck into you. Moments later, Steve groans and digs his fingers into the skin on your waist as he comes, biting onto your shoulder as he does so. 

“Holy fuck.” Steve murmured, resting his forehead against your shoulder as he slowly pulls out of you. 

“Happy Birthday Cap.” You giggled, kissing his jaw and neck. You feel him smile against your skin and press a kiss to your shoulder. 

“Best century ever.” He chuckles. 

“We just fucked in the communal kitchen of the Avengers compound. On the counter that everyone eats their breakfast.” You mused, with a smirk on your face.

Steve lifts his head up and looks at you, “Oh shit.” He said as the realization hits him. “There are cameras in here.” 

Your mouth falls open in surprise, “What!” You exclaimed.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y,” Steve calls out, 

“Yes Captain Rogers.” the U.I immediately responds. 

“Please delete the last half an hour of kitchen footage.” Steve says, 

“I need verification to authorize such an action.” The U.I states.

Steve sighs, “Steve Rogers, codename Capsicle” he called out and you couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculous code name. 

“Authorization successful, and footage deleted.” F.R.I.D.A.Y responds. 

“Capsicle?” You said with a laugh, Steve was about to respond when you both hear footsteps coming down the hallway. Scrambling off the counter, you grabbed Steve’s shirt and pulled it over your naked body as he zipped his pants up. 

Both of you trying to get semi decent and escape the kitchen befre whoever it was saw you. Just your luck that as the two of you slip out of the kitchen and make it a few steps down the hall, Bucky comes strolling down the passageway, he stops dead in his tracks and looks at the two of you half dressed and looking guilty, then passed you at the kitchen door. 

“Please tell me it wasn’t in the kitchen.” Bucky groans, pulling a disgusted face. 

“Well...that would be a lie” Steve replied, trying not to smile. 

“Yeah and Steve’s Captain America, he can’t lie” You added for good measure. 

“Ugh.” Is all Bucky says before he turns around and stomps off back to his room. 

You and Steve look at each other, in the dark moonlight hallway, you can’t help but feel your heart flutter at how gorgeous he is, as he smiles at you. 

“Round two? My room?” He asks with a grin.

You just nod eagerly as the two of you sprint off to his room.


End file.
